1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a digital television broadcasting technique, and more particularly, to a technique for determining a symbol rate and a carrier frequency offset of a digital television signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advancements in communication techniques, digital television broadcasting continues to mature. In addition to being transmitted via cable, digital television signals can also be transmitted in the form of wireless signals via a base station or a satellite. The Digital Video Broadcasting—Satellite (DVB-S) and the Digital Video Broadcasting—Satellite—Second Generation (DVB-S2) are prevalent standards in digital television broadcasting.
In the DVB-S and DVB-S2 specifications, a symbol rate of digital television signals can be an arbitrary value between 0 to 45 MHz, which means the symbol rate can be any value in a wide range. Since a receiver cannot be informed of a carrier channel and a symbol rate selected at the transmitter in advance, the receiver must scan all channels and the entire symbol rate range to correctly decode and restore a received signal. However, the sequential scanning toward all parameter combinations by the receiver is extremely time consuming, and such an approach is not an ideal solution from both efficiency and performance perspectives.